Iris Krell
Iris Krell is the cleaner of Judee Levinson, she lives a life the total opposite to her boss but she does well and has a great Sex Life to make up for her common self. Iris spends her time cleaning Judee Levinson's house but also dealing with a insult battle that nether can win. Concept Iris is based on Jeremy Dyson's Mother's cleaner who she would speak to about the Opera but "Irene" clearly didn't care. Iris appeared in the Radio Show with Judee Levinson, some of those sketches was meant to appear in the TV Show but they were deleted and reused in Series 2 with new edits. Appearance Series 1 Iris first appears in The Road to Royston Vasey where as she goes to work she catches one of her sons peeing outside and she tells him off. She then goes to Mrs Levinson's house, Judee is ready for her holiday, she tells Iris what she has cancelled to come to the house and what she hasn't so Iris has to visit the house to the week. Iris then starts her work as Judee talks away she spits on the iron and when Judee comes in she warns her to be careful because of it's price and so she slowly peels it back when Judee leaves. When sorting the washing Iris comments on Judee's fancy clothes, she doesn't get posh underwear due to Ron wearing them out, as Judee tries to change the subject, Iris talks about her sex life, she has it regularly, she can't even be sure if it's legal some of the positions she does and Judee's taxi arrives and she runs off with Iris saying "Bye don't do anything I won't do, that won't leave her many options". If the deleted scenes for Series 1 had been used we would of seen Iris would wear Judee's coat and enjoy what food and drink was left in the house. Series 2 Iris first appears in Lust for Royston Vasey, she works a Cashier at the local Supermarket, she serves Alvin Steele who is preparing for a private party, there is a packet of nuts, Glance Cherries and about 12 bottles of Baby Oil which she gives him a saucy look. In her second appears Death in Royston Vasey, Judee comes to Iris' home for her keys, she finds Iris having sex and Judee gets Iris' son to call his Mother, Iris invites Judee in and the living room has kids everywhere, it's a mess, with two dogs and a cat. Judee talks about Iris' son Ricky who is in jail, while Iris puts a bowl of pet food down the kids get it instead, Judee asks Iris to do a few hours today because of the nose bleeds and she leaves. Later on while cleaning, Judee enters after a nap was stopped because of the football match outside, she talks about everything being expensive and how Iris must feel coming to Judee's house. Iris admits that while she does think her family will do too much for her, but how different it was with Judee's daughter Nicola who has a eating disorder which Judee tries to change the subject and with this story Iris is getting great pleasure in talking about it. In the finale Royston Vasey and the Monster from Hell, Iris is working on the till when Judee comes in to stock her drink cabinet which has missing bottles, she comments on the fact that she knows that Iris sometimes goes on boozy nights and that she is rough in her days. Later that day Iris is cleaning the bathroom while Judee is admiring her soaps from holidays, she makes a couple of insults to Iris but when she compares Ron to a shaved monkey and Iris makes a good comeback finally having enough. "At least my husband is still alive", she confronts Judee with the truth, Eddy is dead, when Judee goes on holidays she goes to a hotel, Judee breaks down as Iris gets her revenge calling her an old hag with hot flashes and when Judee asks where this leaves them Iris says "3 all". Judee then runs into Iris' arms calling her Mum and Iris comforts her. Christmas Special Iris appears briefly in Charlie's Story, as part of Solutions, she has one line. Anniversary Special Iris briefly appears having her pictures taken in the Photo Booth only to end up in Papa Lazarou's Wife Mine. Other Appearances Iris doesn't physically appear in Series 3 but during the 2nd episode in Flaps in Your Laps, a dancer whose legs are only seen is called Iris, since the unseen Iris has the same legs it can guessed they are the same. In the 5th episode Iris is heard on a tape recording Judee for Spit and Polish showing how Live Shows Iris appears in both the live shows. Drury Lane In Act 2 it seems like a typical sketch but as Judee tries to insult Iris' common nature but then an alarm clock goes out and the 2 women swap parts Iris plays the snob and Judee plays the cleaner, this is based on The Maids by Jean Genet, it is proven when the real owner enters and the two women pretend to clean. As they talk about the fact they play this game and that they really Father and Son. Pantomime Iris appears in Act 1 during the Dress Rehearsal of Legz Akimbo's Nativity, she reveals to the unseen Mary and Joseph that she doesn't have room because Ron's friends are staying with them, Judee appears and act snooty towards the unseen couple and all through Iris bounces back Judee's comments. Trivia * Iris's make-up was joked in the Series 1 Audio Commentary that she applies it while Ron is making love to her. * In her series 2 appearance speaking to Alan Steele both played by Mark Gatiss it was the first time the team got to copy Dick Emery's use of multiple characters bouncing off each other without the need of other characters. * The unseen Ron was meant to be Caribbean some of the children in Series 2 were half cast. Then in the Pantomime she refers to Ron's friends from the steel band. * In the radio show Judee reveals on how resourceful Iris is on a limited budget making a "Lasagne" out of half a dozen Pot Noodles and Dairylea. * Iris' appearance as a member of Solutions was done with a extra dressed in her costumes and then Mark Gattis dubbed afterwards (the scene was done with extras rather than digitally add the others characters in). * Iris' ancestor was to appear in the Dr Chinnary story in the Christmas Special, she was to be a prostitute and tried to make Chinnary a customer before Pop as a Policeman pushed her away. * In series 3 Iris was to be a Tavern Wrench that was to be in a group of Civil War re-creators. Category:Series Two characters Category:Characters played by Mark Gatiss Category:Series One characters Category:The League of Gentlemen Are Behind You! characters